ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed
by Craig McCracken|developer = Craig McCracken Lauren Faust|voices = Cathy Cavadini Tara Strong Elizabeth Daily Tom Kane Tom Kenny Roger L. Jackson|narrator = Tom Kenny|intro composer = Thomas Chase James L. Venable|music = Thomas Chase James L. Venable|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = Craig McCracken For Cartoon Network Studios: Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = August TBDth, 2020-present}} is an American animated action-adventure-fantasy-comedy superhero television series, serving as a reboot to and , being created by Craig McCracken and co-developed by McCracken and his wife Lauren Faust. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it will premiere on Cartoon Network, with reruns on WB Kids and Boomerang, on August TBDth, 2020. Synopsis After accidentally using Chemical X on his formula to create the perfect little girl, indirectly thanks to Mojo Jojo's "help", Professor Utonium ends up to create a trio of superhero triplets known as the Powerpuff Girls. Now, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have the mission of protect the City of Townsville and sometimes even the world from potential menaces. Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the de facto leader and the smartest member of the trio. *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the cutest and the most childlish member of the trio. *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - the tomboyish and the most aggressive member of the trio. Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a brilliant scientist who usually creates his greatest inventions by accident, being the Powerpuff Girls' overprotective, affectionate and supportive creator/father. *'The Narrator' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the series' off-screen announcer who narrates the series' events. *'The Mayor of Townsville' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - the idiotic and childlish mayor of Townsville who provides the missions to the Powerpuff Girls, being somehow obsessed with pickles. **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - the Mayor's beautiful and competent deputy who usually does most of his work. *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a motherly and protective teacher at the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten who is a close ally to the girls and an on and off love interest to Utonium. *'Robin Snyder' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a fellow classmate and neighbor to the Powerpuff Girls who is their closest friend, especially Bubbles. *'Mitch Mitchelson' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - one of the girls' classmates who is usually mean and arrogant towards them, despite usually going along with Buttercup. *'Elmer Sglue' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - one of the Pokey Oats Kindergarten students who is normally seen eating glue. *'Harry Pitt' (also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - another fellow classmate to the Powerpuff Girls who is known for having a very dirty appearance. *'The Talking Dog' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - a dog who has an abnormal ability to speak like a human. *'Bullet' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a squirrel who was rescued by Bubbles and then given superpowers by her. *'Bunny Utonium' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - the fourth Powerpuff Girl who was created by trio as a form to replicate Utonium's formula, ending up as an unstable woman. Antagonists *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - a mutated chimpanzee scientist with a superhuman intelligence and strenght who was previously Professor Utonium's assistant, being accidentally responsible for the girls' creation and the series' main antagonist. *'Him' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - an effeminate but sinister and powerful demon with the ability of controlling people and reality, being the series' most powerful and dangerous antagonist. *'Princess Morbucks' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a spoiled and mean rich little girl who despises the Powerpuff Girls after they refused her offer to join the team, wanting to be part of it at any cost. *'Silico' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a vengeful being who owns Silico, Inc. and wants revenge on the Powerpuff Girls for killing his "friends". *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a lazy but very rude and short-tempered hillbilly creature who hates having people come to "his property". *'The Rowdyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Brick' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Blossom's male counterpart who is the leader of the gang. **'Boomer' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Bubbles' male counterpart who is even more stupid than her. **'Butch' (also voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - Buttercup's male counterpart who is more ruthless than her. *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Ace Copular' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Arturo "Lil' Arturo" de la Guerra' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Grubber' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'William "Big Billy" Williams' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Sedusa' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a seductive supervillainess who robs and steals, using her whip-like hair as a weapon. *'The Amoeba Boys', consisting of: **'Bossman' (voiced by Nolan North) - the leader and general spokesman of the trio. **'Junior' (also voiced by Nolan North) - the smallest of the trio who usually repeats whatever Bossman says. **'Slim' (also voiced by Nolan North) - the tallest of the trio who is even more incompetent and slower than Bossman and Junior. *'Queen Paintina' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - the self-proclaimed Queen of the Face Paints who has mind control abilities and uses them for TBD. *'Professor Chrontech' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a former scientist who idolized Utonium. When he declined working with him on his time machine, he turned to a life of crime and even made evil robot duplicate versions of the Powerpuff Girls. *'The Powerpunk Girls', consisting of: **'Berserk Plutonium' (voiced by or Brute option, Ashly Burch, Melissa Fahn, Erica Lindbeck, Cassandra Lee Morris or TBD) - Blossom's evil counterpart who TBD. **'Brat Plutonium' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Bubbles' evil counterpart who TBD. **'Brute Plutonium' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - Buttercup's evil counterpart TBD. *'Opressor Plutonium' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Corey Burton, Richard Epcar, Christopher Corey Smith, Patrick Seitz, Lex Lang, Fred Tatasciore, Daran Norris or TBD) - the creator and master of the Powerpunk Girls who TBD. *'The Fashionistas', consisting of: **'Bianca Bikini' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD **'Barbarus Bikini' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Electric Eleris' (voiced by ) - an electricity-controlling supervillain who uses his powers to TBD. *'Manboy' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'The Smiths', consisting of: **'Harold Smith' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Marianne Smith' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Bud Smith' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD **'Julie Smith' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'The Girlsnatcher' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson disguised and Ben Schwartz unmasked) - a mysterious figure who kidnaps girls. *'Packrat' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'The Shapeshifter' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a TBD who TBD. *'Major Man' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'The Boogie Man' (voiced by Donald Glover) - TBD *'Femme Fatale' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'White Kitty' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Mutatus' (voiced by John de Lancie) - an anger-prone mutant who TBD. *'The Fluffy Bunch', consisting of: **'Fluffy Kitty' (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD **'Puppy Wuppy' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Cuddly Bunny' (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Allegro' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD *'Mask Scara' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'The Gnome' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD *'Wendell Finestein/The Janitaur' (voiced by Alex Hirsch) - TBD *'Prof. Dick Hardly' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Tropes See The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed/Tropes. Trivia *Most of the original series' voice cast reprise their roles in this series, while some characters have new voices. *This series officializes the girls' surname as Utonium. *Despite being mainly a reboot to the 1998 series, characters from the 2016 reboot also appear on it as well. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas